Famous
by ajg031cullenfan
Summary: Will sexy Seattle detective Edward be able to save Hollywood favorite Bella? Will a stalker and ex-drama keep these two apart or will they rise above it to find true love and happiness?
1. Chapter 1

**Stephanie Meyer owns everything Twilight. The rest is me playing around with her characters! Thanks SM!**

**AN:I am reposting the first three chapters of this story. Thanks to Lauren for help with the editing. Hopefully the writing will now be a bit more consistant! This is my first fanfic. Let me know what you think. I want lots of reviews!**

Prologue:

BPOV

As I wake, I can feel the cold seeping into my bones & muscles. I couldn't stop my teeth from chattering but I pulled the small blanket closer around me while I tried and find some relief from the cold air. I couldn't help but think of all the mistakes I had made this past week. If only I had gone after him and explained, if only I had listened to my friends when they pleaded with me to call him, where would I be now? I was so stupid! What is pride when it comes to the love of your life?

"God damn it" I whispered as I felt the tears begin to fall again.

I knew no one would hear me, if fact I prayed that someone would, then maybe I would be free of the tourtuous thoughts running on a loop through my brain.

I know I won't be able to repair the damage I have done. I am going to die here in this room and he will never know how much I loved him. He won't know that I was faithful and it was really just a stupid misunderstanding, one that I could have fixed if I had just talked to him. But no, my stubbornness will be the cause of his pain for the rest of his life. I just couldn't understand how I ended up in this moment. I thought back to the moment I met him. The energy that I felt when he shook my hand and I gazed into his eyes warmed me even now. I closed my eyes and remembered his face as he laughed at my clumsiness and knew the moment he caressed my cheek that I was never going to love another. I no longer held hope of being saved. If he still cared he might be looking for me but the pain in my gut at the memory of his face that day reminded me that he no longer gave a shit about my safety or me.

I thought of his words.

_Flashback:_

_"Well, isn't this touching? And all this time I thought you were just acting," he said._

_"What? No, this isn't what it looks like!" I pleaded as I backed away from James._

_I tried to go to him, but he backed away._

_"Save it Bella! I thought you were different. But you are no better than her. I should have known better, you are an actress after all" he sneered._

_"You don't understand, please let me explain" I begged._

_"Bella, don't bother" James said. "If he can't accept our world than he's not worth it."_

_Edward's eyes widened & then turned cold._

_"You're right, I don't accept your world if this is how you treat the people that you claim to care about, but Bella James is mistaken, you're the one who's not worth it. You aren't worth any of it!" he turned as he said this and I reached out and touched his arm._

_"Please give me a chance, I lo…" I started._

_"Don't" he interrupted. "It's over; you are not my problem anymore."_

_For one moment I looked into his glassy eyes and saw the pain along with unshed tears. Then it was gone and all that was left was hate. He turned and walked out the door as I sobbed. I began to fall as I heard James say something that sounded like "I'm here" then the world faded to black._

I shook my head to clear out the memory of that painful day. I don't know how long I was lost in my memories, but I knew that if by some small miracle I survived this, I would spend the rest of my life trying to show Edward how much I loved him. I would give it all up if he asked me to. If only I had the chance to tell him the truth. I would do anything just so he would know for one moment how much I loved and needed him, even if after that moment I had to let him go. Just one act so he would forgive me.

Scratch, scratch, scratch. _Oh my god there better not be rats in here_. As soon as I had that thought I heard the most wonderful sound in the whole universe.

"Bella?" he whispered. "Can you hear me?"

That voice, the one I had just been dreaming about spoke from the other side of the door. It was so faint that for a moment I thought I was beginning to imagine it. Then I heard it again.

"Bella, can you scratch on the door so I know you are ok?"

I got up from the cot only to hear it creak loudly.

"Shhuuussshhh" he hissed. "You have to be really quiet. I am not sure who else is here or where they are, but I don't want to take chances."

I slowly tip-toed to the door and got down on my hands and knees. I scratched on the door three times. _Oh god, he's here! Why is he here? I love you._ _I'm sorry! _I waited for some confirmation that he heard my scratching but all I heard was my heart beating so hard. With that thought running through my head, _I love you, I'm sorry, _I began to worry that he had gone away. _I messed up again; I didn't tell him I loved him. Why didn't I tell him? _I was about to speak his name to see if he was still there when I heard the sound of the lock turning. I crawled away from the door into the corner by my cot and waited. _What if Edward got caught? What if he left? _I saw the handle of the door begin to move and my breath caught. _Oh God!_

I watched the door swing open and I saw the figure that had been haunting me for two days. I ran to the door and threw myself at his chest. My arms circled his neck as I clawed at the back of his shirt trying to pull him as close as possible. His arms circled me and he picked me up walking with me to the center of the room that had been my prison for the last two days.

"Bella," he whispered. "We need to get out of here. Are you okay, can you walk?"

I clung to him tightly with my face buried in his neck. I nodded slowly while I took a moment to inhale his scent. _Nothing ever smelled as good as Edward!_ I knew that right now in this moment before anything else was said or done I had to tell him; the five words that had been playing over and over in my mind since that afternoon.

I pulled away from him and slowly looked up into his eyes. They looked tired. He had bags underneath which indicated he had not been sleeping well. My eyes traveled from his to search out the rest of his handsome face. He had obviously not shaven in a few days if the stubble that lined his strong jaw was any sign. His beautifully messy hair looked as if he had been running his hands through it frequently a sure sign that he was stressed. As my eyes met his again I became aware that while I had been cataloging the changes to him since I last saw him, he had been doing the same.

"Bel…" he started.

I put my finger on his lips to silence his words. I moved my hand to his cheek to caress his jaw and he closed his eyes leaning his face into my palm. _Here it goes._

"Edward. I love you, I'm sorry" I said.

His eyes flashed open and he stared straight into my eyes. _Please let him see how much I love him! Please God let him forgive me._ I waited, not breathing for fear that if I moved an inch the moment would be gone.

"I know" he said. His eyes softened as he leaned toward me, I closed my eyes as his lips met mine. I could feel his breath on my lips and I knew that this moment was enough. I didn't know why he was here. If it was out of duty or if he was just too good of a man not to help find me, but whatever the reason, at this moment he was mine again. There was no spoken forgiveness, but I didn't need it. He was here and it was enough. A breath later and we were distracted by a step at the door. We broke apart quickly as Edward turned and reached for his gun while pushing me behind him.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. And just where do you think you're going?" the figure at the door spoke.

I gasped as I heard a voice I had gotten to know very well the past few weeks.

"You!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns everything Twilight, and we all envy her for it.**

**AN: Again, thank you Lauren for the help editing! Here is the updated & corrected Ch2! Enjoy & Review.**

Chapter 2: Day 28

BPOV

"Beeellllllaaaa…," the voice called.

Knock, knock, knock. _I can't believe this_! As I struggled to wake from my haze I heard the voice again.

"Bella, it's time to get up. You have to be on set in an hour." My assistant and best friend Angela called to me. I look at the clock and the red numbers read 5:15a.m. _I really hate early call times!_

It seems as if I just went to sleep five minutes ago, although I know I actually got three hours my body is reminding me that yet again I did not get enough sleep. I was in the fourth week of shooting my new movie _Relinquish_, and filming had been emotionally as well as physically draining. When I first read the script I knew by page ten that I had to be a part of this production. It was an especially moving story of a young woman who learns she has terminal cancer only to fall in love with a soldier she meets on a trolley car on the way home from the doctor's office. In the end her love must leave to go overseas and they are only reunited on her death bed. The heroine has already overcome the tragedy of loosing her family in a house fire when she was fifteen and has no one but her close friend to help her through her illness and heartbreak.

As I thought back to last May when I was offered the role of Sasha I was in shock when the author said he wrote this part with me in mind. I had already had some success with my two previous supporting roles but this was the first major film that I would have to carry as it's star. It took weeks for the studio to decide who would play my love-interest in the film but when I was told I would be starring opposite James Reed, I was wary. James was a current heart-throb among the teeny-boppers and was rumored to have off-screen romances with just about every leading lady he worked with. Don't get me wrong, James was a great actor and dangerously handsome, but I just had no interest in a fling at this point in my career.

The tabloids were always speculating on my personal life. I had been linked with two past co-stars and last month I even read that I was having a love-child with Adam Levine the lead singer from Maroon5 whom I've never met I might add. It was almost funny, if it weren't so ridiculous. If only they all knew that I was really a 25 year old virgin from a small town in Washington, they would choke in disbelief. What can I say, when your dad is the police chief and you are a new student at the beginning of Junior year, there are not a lot of boys willing to chance asking you out. Once in college I had guys who were interested, but my modeling career seemed to take up so much time that I barely managed to graduate with my B.A. in English Literature. And obviously since my first role in _Heartbreak_, my life had been a whirlwind of publicity and non-stop travel. Not exactly condusive to a love life.

I was brought out of my musings by another knock on the door. As I got up from my hotel bed to answer the door I prayed that Angela would have some form of caffeine waiting for me by the time I was done with my shower. We were in Seattle after all, was a cup of coffee too much to ask for? I opened the door to see my blessed savior reading my mind. She was standing with her messenger bag and two cups of coffee. _Thank you God!_ _I love this girl!_ Angela waited at the door, smiling at me with a look that said 'sorry, but hurry your ass up'. I took a cup from her gratefully and moved into the room to start my day.

"OK Ang, give it to me," I said as I hustled to the bathroom to turn on the shower.

"Alright, you have hair and make-up at 6:30. At 8:45 you're scheduled to shoot the second doctor's office scene with Jessica and Garrett. Then we move to second set for the big meet-on-the-trolley scene. They are going to have the street closed till 4:00pm then we go back to first set to get a few of the apartment scenes out of the way," Angela read.

"The doctor's office will probably be a short shoot so you might have some trailer time in between locations. Is there anything you need me to do for you today?" she asked.

"Just please keep the coffee coming. After the late shoot last night then running lines with James until 2:00 a.m. I am so beat!" I said.

"Why did he insist on running lines so late?"

"He thought we should go over the trolley scene a few more times. As if we didn't do that enough in rehearsal. He kept saying that he had this idea of Chris's reaction to first seeing Sasha, but he couldn't get it right. I told him that it would probably click when we shot it, but he insisted," I groaned.

"Well, go hop in the shower and head out. Emmett and Jasper will be here in forty-five. He called to say they needed to talk to you before we headed out today," Angela informed me.

"Did he say what it was about?" I asked.

"No, just that he needed to speak with you. Why is there something I should be aware of?"

"Not that I know of," I said and shrugged as I headed to the bathroom.

While in the shower I contemplated what Emmett might want to talk about. There was any number of things on a given day that my head of security Emmett and my BFF/assistant Angela handled for me; from my shooting schedule, my public appearances, travel arrangements and my down time. My life seemed, lately and all thanks to Angela like a well oiled machine. There was actually very little downtime, and even that was spent going over my script, or signing pictures for fans and charities. The only time I really had to call my own was my shower time and sleeping.

"Bella, are you almost done?" Angela asked through the bathroom door.

_And there goes my shower time!_

"Yeah Ang, five more minutes," I hollered.

As I dried myself off and got dressed in my comfy travel sweats, I heard another knock on the door and muffled voices. I assumed Emmett was here with the other guys on my security detail for the day. Anymore I had to have four guys with me whenever in public. I was almost always accompanied by Emmett and usually Jasper as well. They were the owners of Cullen Securities Inc. and long-time friends of mine. They had at least six other guys who took shifts depending on my schedule and where I was.

I put my hair up in a high ponytail and opened the bathroom door.

"Hey Em, Hi Jasper," I said as I came out of the bedroom to my five star suite. _Thank you Summit Studios!_

"Bells," Emmett said as he stood.

"Hi Bella," said Jasper quietly.

I looked back and forth between the two of them and noticed they seemed to shift back and forth nervously. _What the hell? These two don't get nervous._

Jasper was the first to look me in the eye and I could tell something was bothering him.

"All right, what's up? And no B.S. either. Just say whatever it is," I said.

Emmett looked me square in the eye and took a deep breath, "Bella, we need to talk."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight. Darn her!**

**Chapter 3: Long Day**

**EPOV**

"Masen," I heard my named being called across the room.

"Yeah," I looked up to see my captain standing in his office door.

"Come here will ya, I want to talk with you."

I groaned as I stood. I began to walk to the office door when I saw another man headed our way. He was probably a few years younger than me, tall and looked to be of Native American descent. As we both approached the door I stopped to let him enter first. I wondered who he was and thought maybe he needed to see the captain about something important so I decided to wait outside.

After a few seconds I heard, "Masen, get the hell in here."

As I entered the office I saw the other guy sitting in one of the chairs directly in front of the captain's desk. Captain Cullen motions for me to sit as well so I do and patiently wait for him to begin. He gives me a look that lets me know whatever he is about to say I am not going to like very much. I stare back and wonder what is going on. _Wait for it!_

"Masen, this is Officer Jacob Black. He just transferred from the Forks PD when he passed his detective exams. He's your new partner," Marcus said to me with a grim look.

_Oh Shit! _"Seriously, Marcus! You have to be fucking kidding me!" I yelled. "Why do I have to be the newbie's babysitter?"

"Edward, knock that shit off, you are not a babysitter. Jacob was top of his class at the Seattle Police Academy and he scored the highest out of all of the recent new detective candidates. He is a fine officer," Marcus glared at me.

_Well hell, if someone isn't already a favorite! _I turned to the man next to me to get a good look at my new partner for the first time. He just stared back at me with a knowing smirk that told me he didn't like the idea of having me as a partner any more than I liked him. _I am so going to hate this asshole!_

"Now, if your hissy fit is done, we actually have cases to solve."

I leaned back in the chair and glared at Marcus, knowing that while he could write me up for insubordination, he wouldn't; the benefit of having your uncle as your boss. He knew just how difficult it would be for me to get along with a new partner. I had only been back on the job for two weeks as a Special Victims Detective with the Seattle Police Department. I was required to take off three weeks after my partner Ben was shot and killed. It was a simple Breaking and Entering at his apartment and Ben wasn't able to subdue the burglar before he shot Ben point blank in the chest. Ben's fiancée, Tia was in the bedroom when she heard the scuffle and the first shot. She told me that Ben tried to identify himself as a police officer and asked the intruder to lower his weapon. She then described the sound of another shot as she ran down the hall only to find both Ben and the other man on the ground in the living room, she ran to the phone to call the police and by the time she called me Ben had been dead for half an hour.

The department paid for my time off as well as requested I see the department shrink. _Such a load of crap and now a new fucking partner to boot! _It wasn't as if I didn't know this would eventually happen, I just assumed the department would give me a little more time and then just assign one of the other veterans to work with me.

"Edward…are you even listening?" Marcus growled.

I looked up to see both Jacob and Marcus staring at me and I realized I had missed an entire conversation. _Come on Masen, dig in, it's time to get the hell past this._

"Sorry, what were you saying Cap," I said.

"I said we are assigning you to a new case. We have had three attacks in the last five weeks. Same M.O. for all three, the victims are all in their early 20's, brown hair with brown eyes, slim build and average height. All three women were found unconscious and restrained in motel rooms by the manager's or cleaning people. The first two described being abducted while out clubbing with friends, while the third was taken while leaving after her shift as a bartender at a local hot-spot. All three were raped and beaten by a man who wore a mask so we have no i.d. on the attacker. They all describe him as a white male, medium height, muscular build and the only word he said to all three women was 'beautiful', nothing else," explained Marcus.

"How long of a time frame in between each attack and what are the locations of the bars?" Jacob asked.

"Here is the file that has been compiled, I want you to get straight to work; interview the victims, bar owners and employees on shift the nights of each attack. We have very little to go on so start gathering information. Masen, you're my best profiler, we need to figure out how this guy thinks and what his motivation is. Jacob, from what I hear you could talk anyone into anything so help Masen learn as much as he can. We need to catch this guy before it escalates. Now get on it," Marcus ordered.

As Jacob and I both stood to leave I heard a cough. I looked up from the file I had already begun reading to see Marcus nod his head back to my chair.

"Jacob, give us just a minute will ya?"

"Yeah, sure cap," Jacob said as he shut the door behind him.

I glared at Marcus for a full minute before he spoke.

"Edward, I don't want to hear it. You knew this would happen, and I don't appreciate the attitude. You know how proud I am of how you've handled yourself the past two weeks, but you are not the only cop to loose a partner and I know the last year has been really rough on you but that's not an excuse to be an ass. I do not expect you to be Miss Mary sunshine right away, but you gotta let all this shit go!"

_He doesn't understand shit! _I sat looking forward trying to let what he was saying go in one ear then out the other. Something was nagging at me and he knew it. In fact he probably knew me about as well as Ben had. It wasn't that I wasn't still upset about Ben, I was. We had been partners and best friends for three years. Our girlfriends, well his girlfriend Tia & my ex-girlfriend Tanya had been best friends. When Ben wanted to propose the month before he died, I went with him to help him pick out a ring. But that wasn't what was bothering me; I couldn't pinpoint what my problem was lately. This feeling in the pit of my stomach had been there since before Ben's death. The feeling that something was off with the world, that there were loose ends that needed to be tied up. The problem was I had no idea the cause of this void.

"I know Uncle Marcus. I just have a lot on my plate right now and bringing someone new into my life is not going to help," I said.

"Actually, I think that is exactly what you need. When was the last time you went on a date, or even just got laid?" he asked.

"Don't even go there Marcus, I have no interest whatsoever in any women! They are all heartless whores who backstab you the moment you turn your back on them," I exclaimed.

"Aaahhhh, so this does have something to do with Tanya, I thought so."

"No, it has nothing to do with that bitch! I am over her. I just have no use for a woman other than one and I can go to any bar and find that. Relationships are for other people, not me."

"Well, I am sure your aunts and Alice & Rose would love to hear your true opinion of them," Marcus smirked.

"You know I didn't mean them, I just mean that there are no good and trust-worthy, single women left. I don't have the energy or the time to waste on the wrong ones and won't get trapped into something I don't want again. I spent too long trying to make a bad relationship work and I won't do it again. I'd rather be alone," I said

"Are you sure? I know you had a rough time of it with Tanya, but you have admitted it yourself that not all women are like that. I just don't want you to close yourself off from something before you even get the chance to find some happiness."

"Don't worry about me so much Marcus. I better go find the infant and show him how big boy cops handle real crime. Where did you say he transferred from again?" I asked.

"Forks, Washington. His reservation is not far from Carlisle and Esme's house. That's why I partnered him with you. I figured you kind of had something in common since you both have family living there. Just do me a favor and show him the ropes. He's a good kid and a great cop, and also try to lighten up a bit." Marcus grinned.

"Whatever, you know the ladies can't resist my brooding scowl," I laughed.

"Ha, ha, ha. Get out of here," he snickered.

I opened to office door to be met with the large form of my new partner. My bout of humor was quickly gone when I looked at his face. He stared at me with that same smirk as before and frankly I found it a bit annoying. _For fucks sake, he better not be one of these, I walk around like I just had a threesome, guys! Well, maybe he DOES have a reason to be happy_ I thought to myself. _He's probably got some hot girlfriend who sucks his cock on a regular basis while you are entering into month 14 of enforced celibacy. Shit!_ As much as I told Marcus I could get a woman whenever I wanted, I wasn't actually out looking, not even for the occasional one night stand. The last time I had sex was two days after Tanya and I broke up. After all, what else was I supposed to do when my girlfriend of four years moved all of her stuff out of our apartment to go live with the guy she had been sleeping with for the last six months of our relationship?

_Flashback:_

_I went straight to the bar down the street prepared to just drown my sorrows with Ben. When Ben called to say he couldn't make it and I was approached by a beautiful red head I decided that Tanya wasn't the only one who would be getting fucked tonight. The woman asked me to meet her outside so she could tell her friends she was leaving. I stepped to the side alley for a smoke and when she walked out I grabbed her and pushed her against the brick wall. I honestly don't remember much after that except that she wasn't wearing any panties and her name was Nikki or Vicki maybe. I woke up the next morning in my apartment alone. Ben told me later that I had called him to come get me and he took me home. The red head was no where to be found. I promised myself then and there that I wasn't going to be taken advantage of ever again. I know I sound like a girl but at least the red head could have left me her name and number. Oh well! _

As Jacob moved to the side I walked past him and over to my desk. He sat opposite me at Ben's desk and began to shuffle some things around while waiting for me to acknowledge him. I finally looked up and saw a confused look on his face as he looked down at the open drawer in front of him. Marcus had asked me to clean out Ben's desk and make sure his personal items got to the appropriate people. I must have overlooked something because Jacob pulled a picture out of the desk and held it up for me to see. _Oh hell! _It was a picture of Me, Tanya. Ben and Tia from the department Christmas party two years ago. Ben was standing behind Tia with his arms wrapped around her and Tanya and I stood facing one another with our arms wrapped around each other's waists. We all had huge smiles on our faces.

"Damn! Is that Tanya Denali?" Jacob asked

_Could I not get away from it for one fucking day! _I nodded my head at him as he tossed the picture to my desk.

"Well, fuck! Aren't you a lucky bastard? She has got to be the hottest Victoria's Secret model ever! How'd you land her?

"I didn't, we broke up a year ago," I stated.

"Dude, sorry man; that musta sucked, what happened?"

"None of your fuckin' business! Let's get one thing straight, the man who used to sit in that chair was my best friend and partner. You aren't! Don't think you can just waltz in here and take his place, not as a cop or as my friend. Got it!" I growled.

"Sure, sure but you gotta talk to me sometime. We are partners now and I want to work together. So, be pissy for awhile, I can take it. Just remember what the captain said, I can get anyone to do anything. You'll like me and respect me too, I guarantee it," he smirked at me.

"Whatever, let's just get to work." I said.

We looked over the file for about an hour before we decided how to handle setting up interviews. I decided to contact the bar owners and employees to set up appointments for them to come in and talk with us at the station or for us to meet up with them at their residence's. Jacob called to speak with the victims and set up times for us to come by and go over their statements. We were having very little luck getting in contact with the owner of Stardust, the club where the third victim worked. I left a few messages with the hostess and the manager. I looked up at the clock and noticed it was 12:45 and my stomach began to remind me that all I had this morning was a bagel and who knows how many cups of coffee. I looked over at Jacob as he finished up a call._ Maybe I am being kind of a douche bag. It's not his fault Ben is gone and he was assigned to me. Maybe I should even feel sorry for him for that last part of that equation. I'll see if he has lunch plans, maybe a free lunch will smooth things over._

"Hey Jacob, you gonna eat?

"One thing you'll learn quickly, I can always eat," he laughed.

Taking in his size again, I thought he could probably rival my cousin Emmett for size. If he's anything like Emmett, I won't be buying him lunch often. Emmett could eat a house.

"Well, how bout we take a break and brainstorm about this case?"

"How about we go to lunch and try and get to know one another a little bit?" he countered.

"OK, I guess it wouldn't hurt to learn a little about each other, it can only help when we are in the field, any preferences?" I asked.

"Nope, you pick. I really haven't had much chance to explore the city since my girlfriend and I moved last week."

_See, fucker! I knew he had a girlfriend. Shut up!_

"Alright, let's go."

As we got to the elevator, I turned to the stairwell and pushed the door open. Jacob followed me in silence._ This could be a long lunch._ Just as we reached the parking garage, my cell phone rang.

_It's the eye of the tiger; it's the cream of the fight  
Risin' up to the challenge of our rival_

I snorted as I flipped open my phone. Eye of the Tiger was the ring tone Emmett had programmed for himself when we were teenagers and I had never changed that, no matter how many phone's I went through.

"Hey asshole! Shouldn't you be at some fancy party or a spa or something?" I laughed.

"Fuck you E! How's it hanging? Gotten any lately?" he chuckled.

"Kiss my ass! Seriously, what do you want? I was just going for lunch with my new partner."

"Is it a woman, is she hot? Dude you should so get a partner like that woman on that Law and Order: SVU. She is smokin, well, for a cop!"

"No my partner is a man and his name is Jacob, sorry to burst your bubble. Although, I can't wait to tell Rose you fantasize about female cops, you should have her get a costume for your play time!" I laughed.

"Damn, you had to put that thought in my head and she won't be home tonight either! You suck E!"

"Was there a reason you called or were you just bored? Isn't your starlet keeping you busy enough?" I asked.

"Shut up Eddie, I told you not to call her that. You know nothing about her so don't make assumptions. As for why I'm calling, I actually need your help with something that has to do with Bella. Can I meet with you today?" he said.

"I don't know, I just got assigned to this new case, and I'm pretty swamped," I answered.

_Yeah right, the last thing I want to do is help some snotty actress! She probably got caught doing something illegal and he wants me to fix it for her._ Emmett was head of security for Bella Swan. He used to be friends with her older brother in high school and then the Marines until Felix was KIA in Iraq four years ago. I was in a different battalion so I only met Felix once when we were all home on leave one Christmas. I had never actually met his sister. At around the same time Bella had got her first movie role and was doing some modeling. Emmett was there when Felix died and had promised to watch over Bella for her brother. Why he felt the need to cater to a rich, spoiled brat was beyond me. When Emmett's last tour was done, he came home to form his own security company whose biggest client was Bella Swan. I'm not saying she's not hot. She's the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. _Granted half that is make-up and styling. _But, there is something about her eyes that you are just drawn to.

"Please E! I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important," he begged.

"Fine can you meet us at Red Mill Burgers on N 67th? Will 20 minutes be enough time?"

"Yeah, I'm brining Jasper and Sam as well. Is that cool?"

"Sure, I haven't seen Jazz in a while." _This must be serious if Jasper and Sam were tagging along._

"Alright, see you in 20, and Edward, thanks!"

"See ya," I answered.

My curiosity was piqued. I turned to Jacob to see him glaring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing," he said as he glared at me.

"Looks like we are gonna have company for lunch. Do you mind? It's my cousin Emmett and friend's Jasper and Sam. They work for some actress who is here shooting a movie and they wanna talk with me about something," I stated.

Jacob continued to give me a hard look.

"Whatever," he said as he walked past me.

_Great! This ought to be interesting!_

**AN: Please Review if you like it and want me to keep going. Up next-Edward and Bella meet!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: SM owns everything Twilight! I sadly, do not.**_

_**AN: Thanks again as always to Lauren! I've got some good reviews but I can't wait to hear more!**_

_**BPOV**_

"_**Bella, we need to talk" Uh oh, that's not good!**_

**I looked at Em and Jasper and neither would meet my gaze. I turned to Ang with a shrug and she rolled her eyes. I wondered what had them so reluctant to talk to me. Normally I had a pretty easy going relation ship with my friends and staff due to the fact that most of my staff were my friends. I relied heavily on Angela and Emmett to keep me organized and safe. When Emmett first approached me about taking charge of my security I was reluctant. I had just finished my first movie and already had a following due to the modeling contract with Calvin Klein. The promotional tour for **_**Heartbreak**_** was already taking it's toll and I had been at an MTV appearance when a fan had gotten a little close for comfort. While trying to stop me for an autograph, my shirt got ripped and I ended up on the ground as studio security tried to get me away. Emmett saw the tabloid photos and showed up at my door the next afternoon. I felt bad that he would give up so much of his time trying to protect me but he insisted. He claimed it was his role as my fill in big brother. **

**The first time I met Emmett Cullen was the summer before my junior year of high school. My bother Felix had met Emmett when he went to stay with my father during the summer before his freshman year of high school. He had so much fun he decided to move in with our dad and finish school there while I stayed with our mom in Phoenix, AZ. I had visited my dad occasionally through the years but Emmett's family was wealthy and during the holidays they traveled to see Emmett's younger sister Alice who was studying at an art school in New York. Felix and Emmett were inseparable and made all of their decisions together. They played football together all through high school and the day after graduation they enlisted in the Marines together. Felix was seven years older than me but he was the light of my world. I was devastated when he told me he was headed off to boot camp. Right after training they were assigned to the same unit and it was then they met Jasper Whitlock. They were like the three musketeers. I worried about Felix all the time, but he would always tell me that Em and Jazz had his back. The first year after they joined up they were sent to Afghanistan. That's when all hell broke loose and my life was turned upside down. Felix's tour kept getting extended and when he finally was allowed home on leave there wasn't enough time for him to visit both mom and dad so I only saw him twice in four years. **

**The same summer Felix and Emmett re-enlisted our mom was killed by a drunk driver on her way home from work. Felix was allowed family leave and came home for the funeral. Emmett used all of his stored up time to come with him. I didn't remember much about that summer, except how much Emmett was there for me and for Felix. I gained another brother that summer. By the time all of mom's and my stuff was sold and I was packed and moved to Forks I was terrified of starting over. I was supposed to be a Junior and I was so scared I would not fit in with kids who had been going to school together for years. Dad tried to make it easier and I knew that even though he and mom had divorced, he would never get over her. **

**Both Felix and Emmett wrote when they could but they were deployed to Iraq and there was not a lot of time for them to send letters. When I did receive one I carried it with me for days. I still had all of the letters that Felix wrote to me while he was away. I kept his and Emmett's letters in a case that traveled with me everywhere. They were all I had left of Felix and Emmett was the one person I entrusted to make sure it was always with me. He was the only one who really understood the loss I felt when Felix died. I remembered the last letter I received from him. Emmett later told me that Felix mailed it the day before he died. I received it one week after his funeral It was the one letter that I carried with me wherever I went. I had that letter memorized and often when filming difficult scenes, it was my inspiration for the pain and suffering I channeled into my characters. **

**That letter had been especially comforting and bittersweet during my portrayal of Sasha. I got her pain, she lost her entire family and like her I had lost the one constant person in my life. Felix was the one I could always rely on. He was my source of endless encouragement and always told me to follow my dreams. I missed him every day. I often wondered what he thought of my life now. I know he would be happy Emmett and I were close, but would he respect my lifestyle? **_**Would he think I had sold out by acting instead of writing like I had always planned.**_

"**Bella, hello…Beeeellllaaa?" Angela shook my shoulder.**

"**Sorry, what were we talking about?" I said**

"**Nothing, you kinda zoned out on us there for a minute. You okay?" Emmett asked **

"**Yeah, let's talk," I said.**

"**Well, we need to let you know about some things that have been going on," Emmett said as he glanced at Jasper.**

"**Okay, what's been going on?" I waited for Emmett to speak for a minute and when he didn't say anything I realized that this might actually be something serious. **_**Nothing spooks Emmett, he has nerves of steel.**_** I thought.**

"**Emmett, come on! You know I don't freak out that easy, what?"**

"**Bella, when you started filming **_**Wind Song **_**our security team put a plan in place to deal with your fan mail. Along with Lauren and the rest of the public relations department, we worked out a system to sort out true fan mail and mail that, well…might be from people we need to keep a look out for," Emmett explained.**

"**So, I know a lot of people who do that."**

"**Well, most of the time it's just normal mail, you know 'I love you, will you marry me' kind of stuff. There's even the occasional weird gift and picture thrown in." Emmett said**

"**Get to the point Emmett, weird mail, nude pics, don't really care as long as I don't have to see them." I huffed**

"**Chill Bells, I'm getting there!" Emmett said as he began to pace.**

"**Bella, three weeks ago a letter was brought to my attention by the studio," Jasper interrupted. "This letter was followed by another two days later. You have been getting two a week since the first one arrived. We don't know how they are getting through to us since they are not post marked, they just show up in the pile. The main problem is that these letters are coming through the studio mail system not through Lauren's office or your official fan club and with each letter it appears that the person is getting closer to you." **

"**What do you mean, closer to me?" I asked.**

"**Well, along with the letters the author, who just uses the initials Y.C., includes photo's and descriptions of seeing you in different places. The author is able to describe your clothes, hairstyles and even writes about your apparent moods. Some of the places he or she described include the studio lot's, on set, public venues and the last letter included a picture of you in the lobby of your hotel." Jasper said**

"**WHAT!" Angela and I yelled together.**

"**Emmett and I are just as upset as you Bella, but we think you need to see these letters. It might help to get your perspective and see if you recognized anything peculiar in the photos or letters themselves," Jasper said softly.**

"**Bells, we are going to find out who sent these," Emmett emphasized as he walked toward me. "You know I will never let anything happen to you, no matter what. I promised him I would take care of you and I meant it."**

**I knew Emmett was referring to the promise he made Felix right before he died that he would watch out for me and keep me safe. Emmett claimed he would have done that anyway even if Felix hadn't died but I think that because Felix took a bullet meant for Emmett, he felt a misplaced obligation to stand in for my brother. **

**Emmett walked to his briefcase and pulled out a stack of letters. He looked upset as he handed them to me. **

"**Just give them to me Em, I'll look them over on the way to set. If I notice anything you will be the first to know. I also think Ang should see them. She is always more aware when I am out in public, I usually just keep my head down and hope not to be noticed. If anyone would notice something it would be her."**

"**What ever it takes Belly, you know I'll do it" Angela said as she gathered my bag and hers. **

**We headed for the door, and I slipped on my coat and sunglasses. I took a deep breath as Emmett and Jasper headed out in front of me. As I passed through the threshold of the door way, I saw Sam and Embry leaning against the far wall. We all stopped as Ang closed my door and we started down the hallway. We made it to the elevator in silence and as we waited the tension in my neck started to give me a headache. **_**Great! Now I feel even more crazy than usual and today wasn't gonna be easy to begin with!**_

**Emmett swiftly turned and looked me in the eye, "Bells, I'm gonna call someone to help me with this. I need you to trust me, can you do that?" **

"**Oh Em, I trust you with my life, seriously, you're probably making a bigger deal out of this than it needs to be." I whispered as I gathered him in a big hug. **

**Emmett's grip on me tightened. As the elevator dinged I loosened my hold and we all stepped in.**

"**So, I got one for ya," I said with a chuckle.**

"**Awwhhh come on, not now Bella," groaned Angela.**

"**What, it's never to early to get our brains going, the first one with the right answer gets an extra weeks pay."**

"**Bella, you know we don't need that," said Angela, "but I'll bet these meatheads ten bucks I get the answer first."**

"**No way, you've gotten the last three! I am so takin this one," said Emmett.**

**Sam, Embry and Jasper just stood there with small smiles. It was well know amongst my close friends that for my first movie my acting coach, gave me advice on memorizing my lines. Irina told me that if I worked on expanding my general knowledge base to subjects outside of my interest, I could learn to retain information that had noting to do with my real life. Thus Ang and Emmett helped me learn the answers to an endless number of Trivial Pursuit questions. I had begun sharing my knowledge with those around me and got the reputation of being something of a bookworm-know it all with fellow cast and crew members. **_**Probably another reason why I've never gotten laid!**_

"**What woman was arrested for voting in the 1872 presidential election?" I asked**

"**Jasper, no helping!" groaned Emmett**

**Jasper chuckled and winked at Angela. Jasper was a huge history buff and most of the questions I asked he knew the answer to. Emmett always claimed that he helped Angela find the answers before he had a chance, and he was probably right, but as long as I didn't see him give Ang the answer I pretended it didn't happen. I always thought Jasper would be better suited to a classroom rather than the military and private security but he claimed he loved what he did and like Emmett had become a pseudo big-brother over the years. Jasper was married to Emmett's sister Alice and his quiet nature was a perfect balance to Alice's exuberance. She was like an energizer bunny on speed. She had great style and for the last few years had been trying to break out on her own with her own fashion label. She was really nice and she actually designed my Oscar dress last year when I presented best musical score. **

**As the elevator stopped and the doors opened I bowed my head and took a deep breath. I had to admit after the conversation with Em, Jasper and Ang this morning I was a little more uneasy than usual at the thought of the paparazzi who religiously waited outside the hotel every day. Emmett reached behind him and squeezed my hand. I squeezed his in return and glanced up at Ang. She gave me a weak smile and faced forward.**

"**We got ya babe," said Emmett quietly**

"**I know," I whispered.**

"**Bella, Bella over hear!" "Bella, this way" "Bella, how far along are you?" the pappz yelled**

"**Oh for crying out loud, seriously?' I hissed**

"**Let it go," Ang said, " you know it doesn't matter."**

**As I climbed into the Tahoe the studio sent over for my ride to set, I rolled my eyes, "I'd have to be the Virgin Mary to be pregnant right now." I muttered.**

"**Ha, ha, ha," laughed Angela.**

**Embry closed the door and got in the front seat with Jasper. Emmett always rode in the back with me and Angela whenever we traveled. I pulled out the envelope from Angela's messenger bag so I could being looking at the letters. As I began to read the first one my blood grew cold and I felt goose bumps break out all over my skin. Whoever this Y.C. was he was seriously obsessed. The scary thing was the photo that was attached. It was from a photo shoot I had done the day before filming on _Relinquish_ began. It looked grainy, like maybe from a cell phone. The photographer was pretty far away, but that wasn't the scary part. That was supposed to be a closed photo shoot. There were only so many people who had access to that location. **_**Okay, maybe Em and Jazz should be worried.**_** I suddenly remembered something Emmett said to me in the hallway.**

"**Em, who are you gonna call, about this. Can they be trusted? The last thing I need is this leaked to the pappz. They already make my life hell." **

"**Don't worry Bells, I got it covered. I'm gonna call my cousin later today. He's a cop here in Seattle. He's actually a detective with the Special Victims Unit so he has a lot of experience with stalkers. If you trust me, than you can trust him." **

**_Stalker! Great such a lovely fucking word at 6 am! _I vaguely remembered Emmett and Alice had a cousin. His name was Edmund or Edward or something along those lines. I'd never met him, but Emmett and Alice always raved about him and the fun times they had growing up. **

**I looked up from the last letter to see we had arrived on set. As we drove through security I stuffed the letters back into the envelope and handed it to Angela. The last photo taken of me in the lobby of the hotel was the most frightening. Whoever took that was maybe 150 feet away from me and while I know that nothing happened, I suddenly felt very vulnerable.**

"**Em, tell your cousin whatever he can do to help, I will be most grateful. We will compensate him for his time." **

"**I will but he'll refuse taking any money, that I guarantee. I'll call him and see if he can meet for lunch. He's been having a hard time of it lately and I was planning on seeing him while we were here anyway."**

"**Oh, what's the problem, anything I can help with?" I asked.**

"**Nah, it's not financial. ****His partner and best friend was shot and killed a little over a month ago. He's been really torn up about it, but he's one of those guys that won't let you in. He was the same way after his folks died. Shows no emotion, cold. But, he has a really good heart. He's just lost a lot, make's a man hard ya know? Anyway, I'm leaving Embry and Seth with you for the morning and Jazz and I will be back after our meeting."**

"**Yeah that should be fine. Hey Em?"**

**"Yeah Bells?"**

**"We both know losing the people you love sucks, let me know if this is too much for him right now, we can find someone else, okay?" I don't want to be a burden to anyone whose already hurting. ****Well...I better get on set. Aro will kill me if I make us run behind today. Let Ang and me know how it goes with your cousin or if you need anything else from us today."**

**As Angela and I walked to my trailer I contemplated what Emmett told me about his cousin. I felt sympathy for the guy, losing his parents and his partner. This guy was in the same boat as me. **_**Maybe we could be friends, if he's anything like Emmett says I'm sure we'll get along fine.**_

**&%$&^**

"**Cut, print that," yelled Aro.**

"**Finally, I thought this was supposed to be that short part of the shoot today?" I grumbled to Garrett.**

**"Is someone a little cranky today, Bella?" Garrett said.**

**He looked at me with a sympathetic smile and Jessica just looked put out. I looked at the clock on the stand by my chair and saw that it was 1:30 in the afternoon. I was so beyond frustrated! Jessica could not get her lines right and I had a sneaking suspicion that she was too busy last night screwing Tyler, our assistant director, rather than learn her lines. **_**Stupid Bitch!**_** I rolled my eyes at her behind her back and Garrett snorted and tried to cover it with a cough. Angela raced over to me with my water bottle and her phone to her ear. She looked a bit disgruntled and that could only mean one thing, **_**Emmett**_**! **

"**Hey girl, we need to get you back to your trailer and showered. We are running late to second set and you still have to do hair and make up, before we can leave." she said.**

**I smiled at Garrett and waved as I turned to follow Angela to my trailer.**

"**So not my fault, if the producers get pissed its all on Jessica today!"**

"**I know, I know!" Ang said.**

**As we walked to my trailer I asked Angela if she had a chance to look over those letters and she said she had. She had the same opinion that I did that whoever this was had an unhealthy obsession with me. She agreed that the hotel lobby picture was the most frightening.**

"**Maybe we should talk to the studio about getting you set up in a different hotel?" she thought aloud.**

"**I don't think that would do much good. It seems to me that whoever this is has access to information only available to someone from the studio or this movie." **

" **I think your right. That is what Em and Jazz think too. I think that is why Em wants to bring his cousin in. He wants someone with a fresh perspective and who is not influenced by the studio," she replied.**

**As we entered my trailer I asked Angela why she looked put out earlier. **

"**Oh Emmett was meeting with his cousin for lunch and forgot to take his copies of the letters. He has them at the hotel, but since the set is closer he is going to come back my here to pick our copies up. He wants Detective Masen to see them," she explained.**

"**If Emmett's penis wasn't attached to his body I think he'd leave IT behind," I laughed..**

"**I don't think Rose would appreciate that very much!" Angela snorted.**

"**Nahh, she'd never let him forget that!" **

**I turned to the bathroom to shower and clean off my make-up. I asked Angela how long we had and she said she would go check while getting me some lunch. I got in the shower and let the warm water ease my tired muscles. My neck was so tense. Three hours sleep, a stalker and Jessica, **_**yep that will do it!**_** Jessica Stanley grated on my last nerve. She originally read for the part of Sasha and when she got the role of Sasha's best friend Annie, she was not happy. She actually had more acting experience under her belt than me and she never let me forget it. **_**Although, I wondered how many assistant directors and producers she slept with to land those roles!**_

**She detested me for some unknown reason and even though she tried to act nice to my face, she was an absolute back-stabbing bitch. After rinsing my hair and turning off the water I stepped out of the shower to grab my towel and realized that I had left my robe and clothes out on the sofa. **_**Well, shit! Nice job Swan. **_

**I heard a shuffling coming from the other side of the door. **_**Thank god! I hoped that was Angela with my food. I am starving!**_

**I pulled the towel tight and opened the bathroom door.**

"**Ang, thank God! I am starv…," I looked up to see Emmett and Jasper standing there with smirks on their faces. Emmett was smirking at me while Jasper was turning to the person behind him.**

"**Oh shit, sorry Bells, I thought you were decent!" laughed Emmett, "we just came by to get those letters."**

**I barely heard Emmett as I saw the man standing behind Jasper . I met his gaze and was stunned by the most beautiful green eyes I had ever seen. I froze for what seemed like hours. As I focused out on the face that held the green eyes I saw, what had to be, the most handsome man. He had a strong nose and his sharp jaw was covered with a light five o'clock shadow. His eyebrows were furrowed and I realized I was staring. The man's hair was a crazy mixture of red and brown and locks of it were falling in the way of his eyes in both a frustrating and intriguing way. His eyes hardened a little and the color turned almost black as his lips tilted up in an off-kilter smirk. **_**Holy Fuck! I wanna lick him all over!**_

"**Bells, Bells…this is my cousin Detective Edward Masen," Emmett choked.**

**I glanced away from Detective Masen's face to see Emmett holding his stomach while trying not to laugh out loud. Jasper was snickering and I rolled my eyes at them both before realization struck! **_**Oh my God! I don't have any clothes on! **_**I began to panic, I scrambled around the room trying to find my robe, or anything that would give me better coverage then the skimpy towel I was wearing. As I reached for the blanket off the back of my sofa I stumbled over the shoes I had discarded when I walked in. **_**Shit, shit, shit!**_

**I hear the guffaws coming from Emmett and the chuckles coming from Jasper. I looked up to see both Emmett and Jasper had averted their eyes while trying to stifle their laughs. I looked down to see the towel had slipped exposing most of my left breast. My skin turned to fire as the ever present blush that cursed my existence began to spread. At that moment Angela entered the trailer and in seconds she took in the scene before her. She shoved Detective Masen out of the way as she rushed forward to cover me with the blanket. **

"**For fuck's sake Em, at least you could have helped her up!" Angela yelled.**

"**Sorry Bells," Emmett said still snickering.**

**Detective Masen stepped forward and extended his hand. When his hand clasped mine a surge of electricity hit me in a wave. He was still smirking and I got the feeling that he had not only seen more than his fare share of the female body, but that he knew exactly how to make it sing. **

"**Well Miss Swan, it's a pleasure to meet you. Sorry for the intrusion. Emmett said you needed my special talents. Exactly what can I do for you?" his voice flowed like velvet, silk and honey combined. **_**Fuck, me! I am in so much trouble**_

_**AN: Review, Review, Review! So, they've met. Don't ya just love how cocky Edward is from the get go! EPOV next! What's he think during this whole fiasco?**_


End file.
